


Relaxation (part 2)

by sassy_pelican



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: The continuation of Day 1 (handjob). In which Bucky treats you this time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948759
Kudos: 39





	Relaxation (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Bucky Barnes x Reader  
> Prompt: Fingering  
> Warnings: language, smut, fingering obviously, Bucky Barnes because that man is a snack and a warning all on his own.  
> A/N: The continuation of Day 1 as promised.

_ “You know you are love,” he says, pulling you close and placing a heated kiss on your lips. “Now, what are we going to do about your little issue?” _

_ “You may have to put your own fingers to good use, soldier.” _

_ “Maybe I will,” he says, rolling you over onto your back and kissing you until you can’t breathe.  _

Your breath hitches as the pads of his fingers skim the waistband of your panties. He’s going to torture you and you know it. Bucky just has that look in his eyes right now, the one that says he is going to have you a blubbering mess under him before he lets you come. 

His fingers work at pulling off the offensive fabric, slowly, far too slow for your liking. “Bucky,” you groan. “Please.”

Bucky only smirks at you before ripping the fabric from you and climbing back up your body, claiming your mouth in a bruising kiss. Tongues clash together as he palms your breasts, flicking a hardened nipple before pinching it 

You’re already keening for him and he’s barely touched you. 

“Please what darling?”

“Fuck me,” you moan as he trails the pads of his fingers up your slit before stopping and pressing at your sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Gotta be more specific than that,” he teases, circling the nub and slowly applying more pressure. As soon as he feels you start to react though, he pulls away, kissing you breathless instead. 

“Goddammit Bucky! Fuck me with your fingers or I’m going to do it myself!”

He grins. “That’s my girl,” he says. Without warning he slips a digit inside you and curls up. Your eyes roll back and your back arches. 

“Fucking hell!”

Fast, inhumanly fast, that’s how he’s fucking you. And you wouldn’t have it any other way. He presses his forehead against yours as you gasp when he adds another finger. It isn’t enough though. As harshly as he’s fucking into you, you need more. 

“Oh god,” you groan. He seems to know what you need even before you voice it. His metal fingers press against your clit and you’re teetering on the edge of bliss. 

Just as your vision starts to go black, your moans filling the room with noises more akin to a porn studio than a normal bedroom, he stops. Everything stops. 

“What the fuck!?”

“Can’t have you coming just yet can we?” he teases. 

“The fuck we can’t!” you argue. “So help me Bucky,” you start. 

He only smirks at you before slanting his lips over your, silencing your protests. Without warning he is tracing your now sensitive and needy entrance with a metal finger, barely cold now, but the temperature is enough. You pull him down against you, hard and his finger sinks in. You moan as he rubs your walls with the pad and curls up into that spot every so often. 

He pushes in another finger, and starts to fuck you in earnest this time, and you’ll be damned if he stops. Wrapping your legs around his hips, keeping him locked in place - well at least it feels like that, there is no keeping a supersoldier where he doesn’t want to be - you thrust your hips up into him. 

His thumb comes up and rubs your clit in the motion he knows sends you over the edge. “Come for me,” he groans. 

And come for him you do. It’s as if the words released whatever gate was holding you back. With a shout you know you’ll hear about tomorrow, you gush around his fingers. 

Seconds tick by before he’s looking you in the eyes and sucking your juices off his fingers. “So,” he asks, “was that relaxing or what?”

“I don’t know about relaxing,” you reply, trying your best to stay coherent. “But I definitely think we’ll be doing it again.”

“So insatiable,” he teases. 

“Only for you.”


End file.
